zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds/Prologue
This is the prologue that appears in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. It depicts events that occurred in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Story There is a legend oft told in Hyrule Kingdom. It is the legend of the Triforce, once kept within Hyrule itself. Said to be a gift of the gods, the Triforce could grant a wish of all those who touched it. So of course, many wanted to get their hands on it. Wars were fought for the Triforce. The royal family summoned the Seven Sages, who sealed the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. But a thief of notorious repute broke into the Sacred Realm and claimed the Triforce. With its power, he became the Demon King Ganon, who sought to dominate all Hyrule. But just as Ganon had the kingdom in his evil clutches... a legendary hero answered the call of Hyrule's princess. And this here, wielding the Master Sword, took up a quest to challenge Ganon's might. He joined with the descendants of the Seven Sages to seal the Demon King in darkness. The Triforce was divided into three - its tempting power out of any one person's reach. One part stayed with the royal family, while another slipped into Ganon's possession. Legend says that the third part found its home in the heart of the hero eternal... And while legends come to us from the distant past, others have yet to be written... In game story Painting I: The Golden Triforce This gift from the gods, Hyrule's greatest treasure, will grant the wish of any mortal who touches it. The Triforce once stoked greed in the hearts of men. A legendary war was fought to keep it out of evil hands. Painting II: The Sealed Triforce To end the war for the Triforce, the royal family decided to hide it in the Sacred Realm. They summoned the Seven Sages of legend, who used their power to seal the Triforce away. Painting III: The Demon King The Demon King Ganon was once just a thief - until the man broke into the Sacred Realm. There he stole the Triforce and transformed himself. Then he took his evil campaign back to Hyrule. Painting IV: The Hero Awakens A hero of legend arose from humble beginnings, awoken to his purpose by a princess of Hyrule. With the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, he sought the descendants of the Seven Sages. Together they defeated the Demon King Ganon - and sealed him away in darkness. Painting V: The Triforce, Split Apart The Triforce was split into three pieces, separated forever. One piece remains with the royal family. Another piece has fallen into the hands of Ganon, sealed away with him. The third piece of the Triforce has vanished, though legend says it is hidden in the spirit of a true hero. It slumbers now somewhere in Hyrule - waiting for the time when the world needs a new hero. Gallery File:A Link Between Worlds Prologue (Part 1).jpg File:A Link Between Worlds Prologue (Part 2).jpg File:A Link Between Worlds Prologue (Part 3).jpg File:A Link Between Worlds Prologue (Part 4).jpg File:A Link Between Worlds Prologue (Part 5).jpg Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds